Avatar The Legend of Aang: Book 4 Air
by TeiggyBear
Summary: Ok I am a big fan of Avatar, the HUGEST Fan, and I really wanted their to be a book 4, but there wasnt, so I decided to do it myself. If you LOVE Avatar then please check out my story. I really want to know if its any good. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 Memories

**BOOK 4**

**-Air-**

Chapter 1- Memories.

**I am one of the biggest fans of Avatar. I was very sad to find out that their wasn't going to be any more seasons. **

**So I thought, why not make your own? Why not write your own season of Avatar? And that is just what I am doing. **

**Please enjoy.**

**By the way I do not own Avatar, But if I did, I can tell you that this would be an animated season with the real characters, and not just a book. :)**

* * *

_(On the balcony after the kiss between Aang and Katara) _

Aang pulled away from Katara. The kiss, it wasn't.....right.

Katara looked at Aang. "What's wrong Aang? Don't you want this?" she asked looking at him. He nodded. "Yeah, I do Katara, I really do.....it's just....." he trailed off. "It's just what?" Katara's blue eyes looked deep into Aang's grey eyes. He was sad. "I don't feel the way I used to about you" he finished.

She nodded in recognition. "The last Chakra...." she stepped away. "Aang.....I.....I love you" she choked back tears. Katara knew that Aang wanted to love her, he just couldn't.

Aang looked into her teary eyes. "You know that I will always love you......well sort of.... right?" Katara nodded. Aang hugged her tight before turning and walking into 'Uncles' shop.

Katara stared after him, before bursting into uncontrollable tears.

* * *

(_Meanwhile in Ozai's cell)_

"Tell me where my mother is!" Zuko demanded leaning over his father menacingly.

Ozai smiled up at his son. "She is.....somewhere, she left, I never hurt her, if that's what you're asking?" Zuko glared. He shot fire at his father's feet. "TELL ME".

Ozai glared at him. "No..." Zuko sighed. "Then I shall have to force it from you." Three Kiyoshi warriors walked in. "Whats this, a mothers club, I didn't know you had it in you _son"_ He spat the last part. Then he got a good look at the Kiyoshi warriors. "Tylee, what are you doing?"

Tylee smiled. "Oh didn't you know, I'm a Kiyoshi warrior now, they let me join after seeing my awesome circus skills." She walked over and grabbed Ozai's arm. The two others, one being Suki, grabbed his other arm and head.

"What....what are you doing....to me?" Ozai asked as he stared to feel sleepy. Suki smiled. "Transferring you. Your majesty". And Ozai was out cold. Suki looked at Zuko, his face was torn. "Can you handle it?" She asked. He nodded. "I can handle anything......that happens to my father". Zuko, no longer saw him as his father.

* * *

_(In the Dungeon beneath the palace)_

Aang looked at Ozai, lying spread across a table in front of him. While taking the Phoenix kings bending away before Aang had been able to read any thought going through his head. So in theory, if Aang tried hard enough, he might be able to see into past memories. But if it did work, it was going to be very hard.

Ozai opened his eyes, and found himself surrounded, by the entire team of Avatar, Mai, Tylee and Zuko included.

"So what are you going to do, intimidate me into the truth?" he snapped.

Zuko shook his head. "No father, we are going to **force **the truth from you." He nodded to Aang.

Aang stepped up to the table and it angled itself so that it was facing him. Aang placed his hands on Ozai's forehead and chest, and then wiped his mind of any last trace of reality. All that existed now was Aang, and fire lord Ozai.

Aang breathed deeply and both he and Ozai began to glow. The gang watched in awe as the two souls fought for control. Eventually, Aang won.

* * *

_(In the Fire lords mind)_

Aang walked down a long and winding hall. Above him the words 'memory lane' flittered around, like little birds.

Aang saw many doors, all labelled with different numbers, he guessed that they had to do with the fire lord's memory.

He pushed open the first door he came to.

And hid behind the wall. It was Ozai, he was in a cell, and Zuko was with him.

"She is.....somewhere, she left, I never hurt her, if that's what you're asking?" Zuko glared. He shot fire at his father's feet. "TELL ME".

Ozai glared at him. "No..." Zuko sighed. "Then I shall have to force it from you." Three Kiyoshi warriors walked in. "Whats this, a mothers club, I didn't know you had it in you son" He spat the last part. Then he got a good look at the Kiyoshi warriors. "Tylee, what are you doing?"

Tylee smiled. "Oh didn't you know, I'm a Kiyoshi warrior now, they let me join after seeing my awesome circus skills." She walked over and grabbed Ozai's arm. The two others, one being Suki, grabbed his other arm and head.

"What....what are you doing....to me?" Ozai asked as he stared to feel sleepy. Suki smiled. "Transferring you. Your majesty".

Aang shook his head. Nope, wrong memory. And he walked back the way he came.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&&R if you would like me to continue. Until then. Happy reading,**

**~TeiggyBear~**

**Nxt Chapter.**

**~Chapter 2- Memories continued.~**

**Aang discovers that the fire lord killed Zuko's mother. ****Aang and the main cast plus sum second cast members (Suki, Mai etc.) go to Ember Island and review on their journey so far. With some, strange meetings while on the Island. Who could possibly know so much about them? Tune in nxt time, and find out.**


	2. Chapter 2 Memories Continued

**BOOK 4**

**-Air-**

Chapter 2- Memories Continued.

**Ok so here is the next instalment of Avatar the legend of Aang.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Avatar....**_

_Katara looked at Aang. "What's wrong Aang? Don't you want this?"_

_He nodded. "Yeah, I do Katara, I really do.....it's just....."_

"_It's just what?"_

"_I don't feel the way I used to about you" he finished._

_(Meanwhile in Ozai's cell)_

"_Tell me where my mother is!"_

"_She is.....somewhere, she left, I never hurt her, if that's what you're asking?" Zuko glared. _

_He shot fire at his father's feet. "TELL ME"._

_(In the Dungeon beneath the palace)_

"_So what are you going to do, intimidate me into the truth?" he snapped. _

_Zuko shook his head. "No father, we are going to __**force **__the truth from you."_

* * *

_**And now.....**_

Aang walked towards the end of the first corridor. And kept walking. He hoped to find the door he was looking for very soon. Suddenly he heard a noise. He turned to see a young girl standing behind him. It was Azula.

"Um, hello" He said nervously.

"Hi, Im Azula, wanna play with me?" She asked in a small girly voice.

Aang shook his head. "Do you know your way around here?" He asked kneeling down to her level.

She nodded. "Yes, I play here all the time, Im hiding from my brother Zuko, we are playing hide and seek, do you wanna play with me? Ooooh pretty blue" She asked again. She pointed to his arrows.

Again Aang shook his head. "Can you help me; I need to find the right door."

Azula tilted her head. "What door?"

Aang frowned. "The one where your mummy disappeared."

Azula nodded. "That door, it's a bad door, no go Azula".

Aang sighed. Azula smiled. "I show you daddy door, come on blue head". She laughed. Aang sighed but allowed the young Azula to pull him to a big black door. She pointed to the door. "Goooooo go go, Daddy door." Aang shrugged and walked in.

He was the throne room. In front of him was the throne and a figure was standing near it. He quickly jumped behind one of the columns.

The figure near the throne waited behind the throne. Someone was coming and the figure knew it.

Suddenly the door behind Aang opened and another figure walked in. But this time he could see who it was. It was Zuko's grandfather, Azulon.

Suddenly the figure standing behind the column jumped out in front of Azulon. They held a knife to his throat.

Azulon sighed. "I always knew that I would die, but never did I think that it would be by your hand." The figure slit Azulon's throat and ran.

*

The next thing Aang saw was Ozai. He looked angered. He threw open the door to his bed room. "URSA, URSA WHERE ARE YOU!?"

Ursa stepped into the light. "Ozai, what....what has happened, why are you yelling my name?" Ursa asked worried.

"YOU.....AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, AND YOU KILL MY FATHER!" Ozai was livid, he was practically shaking. Ursa gasped.

"But Ozai, I never... lay a hand on your father.... I....I swear on my life". She said backing away from her now fuming husband.

"URSA!" He shot a flame towards her. But she dodged. He grabbed her shoulder and burned her shoulder. Ursa cried in pain. "Please Ozai, I NEVER TOUCHED YOUR FATHER!" She screamed again as he burned her face and hip. He continued to burn her until she no longer moved.

He blinked, stood up and ran.

Aang stood their stunned. Had he really just seen Ozai murder his own wife....? In cold blood?

He ran to her side. Stupidly thinking he could help.

But just as suddenly as he had arrived he left. He was back in Reality.

* * *

_(Zuko's POV)_

I watched as Aang and my father became normal. The light that had erupted around them now began to dissipate.

Aang stumbled back from Ozai. The table quickly spun back to the centre. We surrounded Aang. He looked scared almost, what he could have possibly seen that would make him shiver like this....I didn't know.

"Aang.....Aang, can you hear me?" I asked as I grabbed his arms and shook him. "Snap out of it!"

Aang opened his eyes. They wore a look of horror. "I....he.....Azula" He stammered. I sighed and picked him up.

"Let's take him back to his room"

* * *

Aang opened his eyes. He was in his room. Toph was sitting next to him.

"Aang?" She leaned over him. "Aang......Guys, come he's awake" she called.

Aang could hear footsteps running down the hall. "Toph, has he said anything?"

Toph shook her head. "No, but I know he's conscious".

Aang sat up. "Zuko......your mother......sh.....she was .....She was murdered......by your father. He murdered her......because he thought that she killed your grandfather." The whole room went silent.

Everyone looked from Aang to Zuko. Aang was nearly in tears. But Zuko, he was straight-faced. No emotion. Mai peeked up at him. "Zuko? Zuko are you ok?" She asked flatly.

All Zuko did was give a slight nod before turning and leaving the room.

"Aang, what happened? What did you see?"

"It was horrible Katara, Ozai burned Ursa as he beat her....he didn't stop, she kept crying and screaming, but he wouldn't stop.....he killed her. And then he ran, he ran from his dead wife." Aang turned away.

Toph touched his face. "Twinkle toes, there was nothing you could do, it happened years ago, it was a memory, remember?" He nodded. Toph pulled his head to her chest and held him. "Don't be sad Aang, things will be better, it's always darkest before the Dawn, don't forget that".

Then Toph got up and walked out the door.

* * *

Mai ran after Zuko. "Zuko, please stop, talk to me please Zuko." She called with slight emotion edging into her words.

Zuko stopped and spun to meet Mai. "What do you want Mai?"

She blinked. "Zuko, you just found out that your mother is dead and that your father is a murderer, and you're asking **me **what **I** want?"

Zuko sighed. "Yeah, I guess your right Mai; I think I need some time off."

Mai nodded in agreement. "What do you say about going to Ember Island, hmm, all of us?"

Zuko tilted his head in thought. "Yeah, I haven't been there since we were with Azula and Tylee. I think it could be a healthy treat." He kissed Mai.

Mai smiled. Something she rarely did. "I'll make the arrangements." And she walked off.

Zuko smiled after her. Never had he loved Mai as much as he did right now.

* * *

_(Two days later)_

Aang loaded the last of the bags on to Appa. The rest of the group was already getting comfortable, for their long trip abroad.

"Sparky, move your leg" said an annoyed Toph.

Zuko smiled. "Sorry Cutie".

Toph glared at him. Ever since the war was over, the older kids had gotten into calling Toph 'Cutie' as she was the youngest.

It was safe to say though, that Toph despised the name.

"Come-on Twinkles, we haven't got all day".

Aang laughed slightly and jumped onto Appa. "Appa Yip Yip" But Appa could move they gang was stopped by a sudden noise.

Katara smiled as she saw the culprit. "Alright come-on Momo." The Gang laughed as Appa leapt into the air.

"Argh, Im never going to get used to this" Toph complained.

* * *

"There, I see Ember Island" Called Tylee. "Gosh golly, I haven't been here in so long" She said smiling. Mai shook her head. "No, we haven't have we".

Aang landed Appa on the beach. The Gang piled off, well they tried. "MOVE, me first" called Toph as she jumped off the Appa. "LAND! Oh sweet ground, how I missed you so" She said as she pressed her face up against the sand.

Zuko looked at her and laughed. "Get up Toph, you're crazy". The rest of the gang laughed at her.

She stood up. "hey, blame Twinkle toes, he was the one driving" She teased. Aang blushed.

"Alright, everyone grab your stuff, you can't expect Appa to take it now can you?" Aang asked as they tried to sneak away.

Tylee giggled. "Ok Aang, we'll get it. Spoil our fun" she complained. Aang laughed. "Come-on, these bags won't move themselves."

Aang laughed as the group all groaned.

* * *

_(One hour later)_

The gang had finally settled in, all bags put away, house cleaned and they were sitting down to dinner. It had taken them a while to get to Ember Island, a little longer then they had expected actually.

"So Aang, were you like, driving slower than before....or what?" Asked Sokka.

Aang shook his head. "No, it was because, Appa, isn't used to carrying so many people, not to mention all our luggage as well, Im surprised we got here when we did."

Katara nodded. "You have to remember Sokka, that it used to just be the four of us.....and Momo, of course" She added as the little squirrel-monkey, through its hands up in protest.

The Gang laughed. "Wow, we have been laughing a lot" Said Toph. "And this is supposed to be a sad occasion" She added.

Zuko went silent.

"Ooops, Zuko, I didn't mean that, I honestly didn't".

He shook his head. "No, don't apologize, it's ok, you didn't mean it".

Zuko got up and left the table, followed by Mai.

Everyone was silent for a short time before Suki piped up. "Well, thank you, for the lovely dinner Katara, but I am very tired, I think I'll turn in" She rose gracefully from the table, said goodnight and left.

Aang nodded. "Yes, I think she had the right Idea, I'm going to" Aang and the rest of the table left the dining room.

Silently creeping through the halls, as the group went to bed was a figure. It sat down at the table and started to eat the left over scraps of food. It seemed really hungry.

* * *

_(Zuko's POV)_

I woke up to a noise from the kitchen. I looked beside me at the still sleeping Mai. Had she not heard it?

I tapped her gently. "Mai....Mai, wake up?" She stirred.

"Zuko? Zuko what time is it, what's wrong?" I shrugged. "I'm, sure I heard a noise, come-on".

She nodded. It wasn't wise to investigate noises by yourself. I learnt that lesson a long time ago.

But as we got to the kitchen, Aang and the rest were there too.

"You heard it too?" I asked.

Aang nodded.

"And I was having a really nice dream too." Toph complained.

_Crash._

"Quiet, I heard something". Aang hushed.

I nodded and followed him to the sound.

In the shadow of the door stood a tall figure, at least a whole head taller than myself. It loomed over Aang.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Why have you come here?" Asked Aang.

The figure didn't move. "I have come to help you, Avatar, soon you will need to work together, and I need to make sure, that you can be trusted together." It stated. The voice was calm and collected. It appeared to be a woman's voice.

"Who....who are you, how do you know these things?"  
The figure laughed and stepped forward.

"Because Zuko, I know you"

I stared at the person in front of me, whose face was as clear as day.

"Mum?"

Aang gasped.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it. Pls R&R.**

**Nxt Chapter should be out sometime next week.**

**Chapter 3: New Journey-**

**Zuko's mum tells of how she is still alive. Azula escapes prison and comes after the gang.  
Ozai dies in jail and Katara disappears. Who is this mysterious person that keeps coming to Aang in his dreams? Read and find out.**

**~TeiggyBear~**


	3. Chapter 3 A new Journey

**BOOK 4**

**-Air-**

Chapter 3- New Journey.

**Oh my GOSH, I am sooooooo sorry that I TOOK so long, gosh, I completely lost track of time and I kept saying, I'll do it later. Well this time I actually did, so please enjoy.**

**BTW guys, if you are going to add me to your favourites list. Please review. I'm sorry but I refuse to continue after this if I have no reviews. It's hard to continue when you think your work isn't appreciated.**

**But thank you to those who did review.**

Kimjuni2, Angelycious, 4everMaiko and TaangForever.x

**You make me smile guys. ILY****.**

**Ok so are you ready, here we go.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Avatar...**_

"_Um, hello" _

"_Hi, Im Azula, wanna play with me?"_

"_Can you help me; I need to find the right door."_

"_What door?"_

"_The one where your mummy disappeared." _

"_That door, it's a bad door, no go Azula"._

"_I always knew that I would die, but never did I think that it would be by your hand."_

*

"_URSA, URSA WHERE ARE YOU!?"_

"_Ozai, what....what has happened, why are you yelling my name?"_

"_Aang.....Aang, can you hear me?"_

"_Let's take him back to his room"_

"_Zuko......your mother......sh.....she was .....She was murdered......by your father. He murdered her......because he thought that she killed your grandfather."_

"_Come-on Twinkles, we haven't got all day"._

"_Wow, we have been laughing a lot" Said Toph. "And this is supposed to be a sad occasion" She added._

"_Mai....Mai, wake up?"_

"_Zuko? Zuko what time is it, what's wrong?_

"_I'm, sure I heard a noise, come-on"._

"_Who....who are you, how do you know these things?"_

"_Because Zuko, I know you" _

"_Mum?"_

* * *

_**And now...**_

"Zuko, my darling, I missed you......so much" She said stepping forward.

I watched in shook as the woman I thought to be dead embraced me in a tight hug. I was so confused. Just days ago my mother was dead. Sorry, _years_ ago. And the scars. The scars she had all over her body, they were like mine. Oh father what did you do to her?

"Mum, how...how are you still alive? You're supposed to be dead". I stated still looking at the spot my mother had been standing.

"Yes Zuko, I should be dead, but I'm not......are you going to hold that against me?" She asked looking into my golden eyes. I shook my head. "No of course not.....It's just.....Mum you were dead for basically my whole life........yet........here you are."

I stepped back. "How are you alive mother, I've mourned you, I got over you, and now I'm supposed to believe that my father **didn't** _kill_ you?"

Ursa stepped forward. "Aren't I proof that your father did not succeed?" She sighed. "Ok, but please may I sit down, the memories still haunt me, even to this day". She sat, and we all sat around her.

"Ok well, it was night time; I had just put you and Azula to bed when I heard of your grandfather's death. I knew that your father would come looking for me, so I ran, I ran from the palace. But then I stopped. I realised that if I disappeared your father would try and hurt you, to lure me back. He knew that I loved you, and he knew that I would never leave you. So I turned back around and ran back into the palace gates."

She stopped to sip a glass of water Katara had just sat in front of her. "Thank you dear" She said. Then she went back to the story.

"I knew your father would soon come for me, so I set a few things in place before I headed to our room. I was waiting in the shadows when your father came in. He started yelling and screaming my name. I put on my best innocent face and stepped out into the light. 'Ozai, what....what has happened, why are you yelling my name?' I asked. He just got meaner. 'YOU.....AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE DONE FOR YOU, AND YOU KILL MY FATHER' he accused me of the highest act of treason. He was right, but I was not going to admit that. I only did it to save you Zuko. 'But Ozai, I never... lay a hand on your father.... I....I swear on my life'. I think that was a bad move on my part because what happened next, was horrific.

After another bout of yelling, he came at me. He started bashing into me, burning my flesh. I screamed and tried to push him off, but I wasn't strong enough. Eventually I just gave in, and let the pain come. Then I had an idea. I had learned from and old monk long ago, to slow my heart rate so it would go undetected. Don't get me wrong, I knew it was going to hurt, and be very dangerous, but I knew that if he "knew" I was dead, he would stop. And so I slowed my pulse. It took a few minutes for him to stop. But stop he did. I waited for about ten minutes before I actually fastened my pulse again. And it was lucky I did, I could very well have died had I left it any longer. And then, well I got out of there. I just ran. He spread the word that I was banished, just to get himself out from under the eye of scrutiny. And so I hung around here. I sometimes went back to see you and Azula. But that was only rarely."

She took a sip of her drink again.

I blinked. My poor mother has been through so much, and I had made her relive it. What kind of a horrid creature was I? I sighed and hugged my mother. "It's ok now mother, your safe here." She nodded. "I know, that's one of the reasons I came here, the other reason is. Zuko, Aang, you and your friends are in grave danger. You defeated Azula, but there are still those who are loyal to her, they will stop nothing to have you destroyed. Even going so far as to break her out of prison and telling her that we are here. If she gets out, then nowhere will ever be safe."

I shook my head. "She is surrounded by hundreds of guards at all times. There's no way she is getting out of that cell."I smiled. "Don't worry mum, you are safe here".

* * *

_(Azula's POV)_

I gritted my teeth and pulled my arms out from behind me. I had to get out. But how. Poor Zuzu, is distraught about mummy, now is the perfect time to strike. If I could just find a weak spot.

"Princess Azula, we meet again".

I looked up. "Why Quin Tao, it is so lovely to see you again, how goes it with the Dai Li, I had heard that you were disbanded. Did I hear wrong?" I asked while smiling up at him.

Quin Tao shook his head. "No Princess, you heard right, but we would gladly come together for you".

I nodded. "Good, now, be a good boy and open my cell door?" I asked sweetly.

"As you wish Princess." He unlocked the door and quickly walked away.

I smiled sadistically, melted my cuffs, and ran out the door. "QUICK CATCH HER! CATCH AZULA! QUICK BEFORE SHE ESCAPES THE COMPOUND!" A voice yelled.

I smiled and shot a few dozen fireballs at them before jumping over the fence.

A few miles up the road I ran into Quin Tao. "Right this way Princess".

"Thank you Quin Tao, tell me, what became of the Avatar?"

* * *

Aang walked down a path and through the forest. He was following a young girl. She seemed familiar to him. Why?

She turned to him and smiled. She beckoned him to follow her. She took him down to a village full of people like her. They all looked like her. Why? Then she turned around and pulled out a.......

Aang awoke with a start. "What in Roku's name, was that about?" Aang asked to no one in particular. "Five dreams in as many days, boy you really getting it going aren't you twinkle toes?" Toph smiled as Aang looked at the girl standing in the doorway.

"Yes, thank you for those kind words of comfort Toph." He stood up. "Where's Zuko?" Toph rolled her eyes. "Sparky has gone to spend some "Quality Bonding time" with his "mummy" I mean honestly" She rolled her eyes again and poked her tongue out.

Aang sighed. "I just hope that nothing happens, coz we both know that evil tends to happen when your guard is down, and we have proved it on many occasions." He shook his head. "Its unbelievable." Toph smiled. "Come on, we received a letter for you, If you want it?"

Aang nodded and went out into the kitchen. Katara was holding up the letter. "Here you go, Mr Avatar Aang" She sniggered slightly.

Aang rolled his eyes and took the letter from Katara's hands.

_Dear Avatar,_

_I regret to inform you that through negligence  
of myself and my team, Princess Azula has  
escaped. Please inform the Fire Lord of  
this predicament, and of the death of his  
father, ex-Fire Lord Ozai._

_Yours Most Graciously,_

_Quin Tao,_

_Ex-Dai Li and former follower of the Princess._

Aang stared at the letter, it couldn't possibly be true could it?

Aang ran to where he knew Zuko would be. It took him about an hour to get there. They were down by the lake. Zuko and his mother were feeding the turtle-ducks. Aang sighed sadly and walked up to Zuko. "I have bad news" and he sat beside Zuko.

* * *

Zuko growled. "HOW COULD THEY LET THIS HAPPEN! CANT I EVER GET A VACATION!" He slammed his hand down onto the water, scaring away all the turtle-ducks. Ursa gasped. "Zuko, please calm yourself. This anger is not good for you."

Zuko sighed heavily. "Yes your right mum, I'm sorry. Aang, come with me, we must return to the house at once. We must pack and tell the others."

Aang nodded in agreement.

As Aang walked in the door, Toph came running to him. "Aang, please hurry. Katara is missing, I don't know where she has gone, and I can't feel her anywhere." Aang gasped and rushed inside. Closely followed by Zuko and Ursa.

"Where was she last seen?" Asked Aang to the other members of the house.

"She was down by the berries, I was talking to her only ten minutes before hand, then suddenly whoosh, and she's gone." Cried hysterical Tylee.

Aang nodded and rushed down to investigate.

* * *

**Ok, hope you liked it. Pls R&R.**

**Nxt Chapter should be out sometime next week.**

**Chapter 4: A Hidden Truth-**

**Zuko, Aang and the Gang frantically look for Katara. Azula finds them and threatens to destroy Katara if they attack. The Dai Li are reformed. Aang and Toph express their true feelings. And a girl with an amazing ability shows up to help them. **

**~TeiggyBear~**


	4. Chapter 4 A Hidden Truth

**BOOK 4**

**-Air-**

Chapter 4- A Hidden Truth.

**Thankyou Kindly for my reviews, I am happy to report that I have holidays coming up, so you can expect to see more chapters, more frequently. Cheerio.**

**Thanks to **Zutara-forever17 and azab **for reviewing.**

***smiles* you guys make my job worth doing.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Avatar...**_

"_Zuko, my darling, I missed you......so much"_

"_Mum, how...how are you still alive? You're supposed to be dead"_

"_Ok, but please may I sit down, the memories still haunt me, even to this day"_

"_I knew your father would soon come for me, so I set a few things in place before I headed to our room. I was waiting in the shadows when your father came in. He started yelling and screaming my name. I put on my best innocent face and stepped out into the light. 'Ozai, what....what has happened, why are you yelling my name?'"_

"_It's ok now mother, your safe here."_

"_I know, that's one of the reasons I came here, the other reason is. Zuko, Aang, you and your friends are in grave danger. You defeated Azula, but there are still those who are loyal to her, they will stop nothing to have you destroyed. Even going so far as to break her out of prison and telling her that we are here. If she gets out, then nowhere will ever be safe."_

"_Princess Azula, we meet again". _

"_Why Quin Tao, it is so lovely to see you again, how goes it with the Dai Li, I had heard that you were disbanded. Did I hear wrong?"_

"_Thank you Quin Tao, tell me, what became of the Avatar?" _

"_Five dreams in as many days, boy you really getting it going aren't you twinkle toes?"_

"_HOW COULD THEY LET THIS HAPPEN! CAN'T I EVER GET A VACATION!"_

"_Where was she last seen?"_

"_She was down by the berries, I was talking to her only ten minutes before hand, then suddenly whoosh, and she's gone_

* * *

_**And now...**_

Aang looked around every-where, even air bending himself into the air to get a better look. But there wasn't even a trace of her anywhere. Then he stopped and turned to Zuko. Zuko looked at him. "Aang, what is it?" Aang sighed. "Azula, she took Katara. I don't know how, but she did, it makes sense doesn't it." Zuko nodded. "I only wished it didn't".

Ursa sighed. "I had hoped that Azula would remain in jail, after everything you have told me, she needs to be watched. Though it pains me to say it. I knew this would someday happen, she is too much like your father Zuko".

Aang nodded. "We have to find Katara, she could be anywhere."

Zuko looked at Aang and nodded. "The only person we need to find....is June"

* * *

_(June's POV a few days later)_

I smiled as I tipped yet another glass to my lips. Ahhh Bliss.

"Never could get enough of this stuff. Ever since the end of the war, I have been out of a job. Avatar Aang has been doing all the work.

The majority of the people are at peace. While there are still a few stragglers, none have really caused any-one much harm. And they are all predominantly in the Fire Nation anyway, so they're not my problem. Nope that honour is for, the Avatar, and Fire Lord Zuko. I'm overjoyed." I looked at my partner in conversation. She didn't seem to have been listening. I rolled my eyes. "Forget it". I stood up and left the bar.

Outside, resting her head on her arms was my trusty Shirshu, Nyla. I smiled briefly at her before walking towards her. "Come-on Nyla, we have some jobs to find." She stood up, I was about to mount her when.....

"June, June" I froze, there be only one person, who could possibly find me. "Prince Zuko, or should I say, 'Fire Lord', what can I do for you?" I asked as I turned to face him. The Avatar, the water tribe boy, and a weird circus girl stood close to him. He looked me in the eye. "I require your assistance." I smiled. "I'm listening."

*

"Hmmm, so let me get this straight, you **lost** the Water tribe girl, and you want me to find her...... am I right so far?"

The fire lord nodded. "Unfortunately yes." I tilted my head to the side and thought about it. "Its gonna cost ya, thanks to you, me 'n' Nyla are out of a job." I said crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against Nyla.

Zuko sighed. "Name your price?" He asked cautiously. I smirked slightly. "Make it enough for me and Nyla to get out of this place" I said gesturing to the state of the bar I was in. It was a slum. Zuko nodded. "You've got yourself a client."

"Great, now do you have something of hers?" The Avatar stepped forward and produced a scarf. "This is hers."

I took it from him and held it out to Nyla. She went nuts. "Alright, she's got the scent, jump on".

Zuko, and the strange circus girl jumped on, The Avatar headed around the corner. I took off, and as I looked up, I saw The Avatar's bison; he was going to follow me. "Hope you can keep up, Avatar". I shouted up to him.

* * *

_(Katara's POV)_

I struggled against the man that held me. He was dressed in red fire nation attire. However, he wasn't fire nation. I knew what he was. I just didn't believe it. He was a Dai Li agent.

"I thought you were disbanded?" I asked as he threw me to the ground in front of Azula. "Well, we were, until we ran into the true Fire Lord. Princess Azula".

I spat at her feet. "You were never going to be fire lord, you're crazy". Azula glared down at me. "No? I still have my honour" I shook my head. "No, I beat you at your own game, you were defeated by a water bender, and you lost your honour, you were never going to be fire lord Azula, Never!"

Azula glared at me. "How dare you, you are in no position to say anything!" she screamed infuriated. I glared back. "You can do nothing to me. Aang will come for me." I stated, both confident and hopeful.

Azula looked at me and smiled. "I'm counting on it."

* * *

**Ok I know I didn't finish the chapter. But I decided to be mean and leave you with a cliffie. Sorry I couldn't help it. But don't worry the rest will be out soon.**

**Happy reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 A Hidden Truth Revealed

**BOOK 4**

**-Air-**

Chapter 5- A Hidden Truth Revealed.

**Thank you to **Aaiero, FatalAssassin18 **and** Silverishmoon **for your reviews. *smiles*. It's nice to "see" some new faces. ****Anyway. On with the story.**

* * *

_**Previously, on Avatar...**_

"_Aang, what is it?"  
"Azula, she took Katara. I don't know how, but she did, it makes sense doesn't it."  
"We have to find Katara, she could be anywhere."  
"The only person we need to find....is June"_

"_Come-on Nyla, we have some jobs to find."  
"June, June"  
"Prince Zuko, or should I say, 'Fire Lord', what can I do for you?"  
"I require your assistance."  
"I'm listening."_

"_Its gonna cost ya, thanks to you, me 'n' Nyla are out of a job."  
"Name your price?"  
"Make it enough for me and Nyla to get out of this place"  
"You've got yourself a client."_

"_I thought you were disbanded?"  
"Well, we were, until we ran into the true Fire Lord. Princess Azula".  
"You can do nothing to me. Aang will come for me."  
"I'm counting on it."_

* * *

_**And now...**_

Aang looked around as they made their way through the ruins of Taku. Aang had been there only once before. To cure, Sokka and Katara of an illness that had affected them early in their journey.

And now he was back amongst the ruins of the unfortunate town. Nyla settled a little. They were definitely close now.

"Aang, what will we do when we find her?" asked Toph from behind him. Aang shrugged. "I don't know, but we will find her. I know it".

Toph nodded and stood up. She walked over to Aang's side. They had landed for the night and were going to continue in the morning.

Toph sauntered up next to him and sat back down. "Aang, I know how much you miss her, I really do.... but you have to face up to the fact that she may not still be alive".

Aang lowered his head. He knew she was right. He just didn't want to admit it.

Zuko, June, Iroh, Tylee, Mai, Sokka, Ursa and Suki sat around the fire near the edge of the ruins. They didn't want to be too far from an escape route, if they had to leave quickly.

Toph edged closer to Aang. Aang noticed this too, but didn't make any attempt to move. Infact he too moved closer, so his leg slightly brushed hers. She looked up at him and blushed. "Aang......I.....I have to...tell you something....I-"

Toph's sentence was cut short by a finger on her mouth. "Shhhh.... I know Toph, I always have.... I love you too". And with that he brought her face close to his and kissed her intently.

* * *

_(Katara's POV)_

After what had happened with Azula, I had been thrown into a cage with no water. My hands were bound to the sides of the cage, so they could keep an eye on them. I was stuck in the corner of a small room, with no light, and no sound. I figured it was to disorientate me.

It was working.

I didn't know which way was up, or which way was down. I couldn't tell if it was night or day. Or how many days passed until there was a soft push of the door.

Letting the light in, a dark figure walked into the room.

Then the light was gone as the door was silently shut. I didn't look up. My lack of food and water prevented me from moving in any way.

I was slumped over facing the floor, straining to hear if the person now with me, was talking.

"So, this is what it comes to does it?" Said the voice, I could know picture.

"You.....will.....g....get yours.....Azula" I said huskily. My voice dry from lack of water. As I spoke, I could feel my lips crack with the movement.

Azula laughed. "Not this time. Your stupid, pathetic, little friends have made camp, a few miles from here. They went past you Katara. They are never coming for you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an Avatar to kill, and a brother to dethrone".

She walked swiftly out the door. Leaving me to worry about my friends, and what terrible things might happen.

* * *

**Ok, you can hate me. I did it again. I dropped it off. Im so sorry, but my computer is being a butt, and wont load the whole chapter. Im gonna have to write it in segments. So sorry. I will get there eventually though.**

**Happy Good Friday everyone.**


End file.
